If I Had One Wish
by DisneySktrGrl
Summary: Zack meets a person who claims he can grant wishes and Zack wishes to be older to be with Maddie. Too bad, Zack never heard the saying careful what you wish for. NEW: THE BEGINNING OF A BEAUTIFUL FRIENDSHIP
1. If I Had One Wish

**Chapter One: If I had One Wish**

**Here's the first chapter hope you enjoy it, it's basically a bad intro**

Zack is sitting in his room listening to one song. He had been listening to love songs all day, but one song he seemed to play every other song, it was If I Had One Wish by Ray J. To him the song was brilliant and truly captured his feelings for Maddie, kind of.

"If I had one wish, it'd be for you to turn off the radio" Cody said walking into the room

"Do you even know what today is?" Zack asked

"Tuesday" Cody said more confused than ever

"Today is the anniversary of the day I first met Maddie. After two years she still doesn't like me, but this year I promise she will fall in love with me" Zack said

"Yeah, and this year I'll kiss a super model" Cody said sarcastically

"And I'll marry Arwin. Zack, you need to give up on, Maddie" Carey says

"No, you told me never to give up, especially if it's something I love. Well, I love Maddie, so I'm not going to give up on her" Zack says

"That was so sweet" Cody says

"Thank you" Zack says

"You really thought about this didn't you?" Carey says

"Yes, this year I will get Maddie to love me, and everything will be great. This song is great, because if I had one wish, it'd be that I was born three years earlier." Zack says

"My wish would be to have a top selling CD with songs that I wrote" Carey says

"My wish would be to go to Harvard early" Cody says

"See, we all have wishes, and mine is simple. Maddie is perfect, the way she laughs when I say something stupid, the way she smiles when we're together. Maddie is the most beautiful girl in the world, and I couldn't live without her" Zack says

"Wow" Cody says "You are in love with her" he says hugging Zack

"Dude, stop hugging me" Zack says

**Theme Song Plays**


	2. No Way

25/08/2006 01:08:00

**Chapter Two: No Way**

**Zack's POV:**

After telling Mom and Cody everything, I ran downstairs. I ran straight to the candy counter to talk to Maddie, but she was no where in sight. I ran to Moseby when I didn't see her.

"Where's Maddie?" I asked

"She took the day off, she had something important to do today. She told me to tell you" Mr. Moseby started

"That she wants to go out, that she really likes me, that she wants to get married, that she" I started but Moseby cut me off

"That she isn't able to babysit tonight" Moseby said, my heart sank when he said that.

"Oh, well, where's London?" I asked

"She's with Maddie" he said

"Great" I said sarcastically, as I walked away. I guess I can't ask Maddie out today, or talk to her. I have got to find her.

**Maddie's POV:**

Today two years ago exactly I met the sweetest twelve year old, and I couldn't face him today. That twelve year old is now thirteen year old Zack Martin. He's liked me since my second day at the Tipton, and I think he's liking me more everyday. I took the day off, and went shopping with London.

"I want this one, but I want this one too. Which one should I get" London said, holding up two outfits

"Why not get both" I said coming out of my thoughts

"That's a great idea, why did you come with me today?" she asked

"What, one friend can't come shopping with another" I said

"It's just you stopped shopping with me, last month. And then all of a sudden, you just say hey London let's go shopping"

"Ok, to tell you the truth, I wanted to avoid someone so I came with you" I said avoiding eye contact

"Is that someone at the Tipton?" she asked

"Yes" I said

"Is that someone blond haired?" she asked

"Yes" I said reluctantly

"You're avoiding Lance" she said

"No"

"You're avoiding Chuck"

"No"

"Tyler"

"Who's Tyler?"

"The guy who always sells ice cream, in front"

"It's not Tyler, it's Zack" I said, as soon as those words left my mouth I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands

"Zack?" she said confused

"No" I said my hands still over my mouth

"Do you like him?" she asked

"No way" I said, even though I'm not completely sure. What am I talking about, of course I don't like him. He's some little kid I babysit who has a crush on me, nothing else. Right?

"You do like him" she said

"No, I don't, I think he's just some kid I babysit, that's it" I said

"Whatever, we have to go" she said

"Why?" I asked

"Because, I just remembered I scheduled a facial, for today" London says

"I should get a manicure" I said

"Mani, Pedi's, no way" she said

"Yes way" I said mocking her


	3. Just My Luck

**Chapter 3: Just My Luck**

**Zack's POV:**

I knew that if London was with Maddie, they'd be either at the mall, London's room, or a spa. I went to London's room and knocked on the door, no one answered. I ran to my room to get Cody.

"Codester, stop cooking, we're going to the mall" I said walking through the door.

"But I'm making a cheese parfait. It's really hard and I want to get it right." He said, my brother is such a dork.

"I won't blow off the money I took from you, if you come with me" I said

"How much did you take?" he asked

"just all of the Maddie's not going to marry Zack fund" I said

"But that's the biggest one, ok, I'll go. Just taste this" he said holding up a spoon with food on it. I tried it and loved it.

"What is it?" I asked

"It's something I created, I call it Suite Tip. What does it taste like?" he asked

"It taste like… something really good. I taste peanut butter" I started to say, he nods. "Carmel" he nods again. "And apples"

"Wow, you tasted the main things I put in. Let's go, maybe if we hurry I'll have enough time to make another one before Mom tries to cook." He said

walking away from the counter "Let's rock and roll" he said opening the door

"Cody, ditch the apron" I said, he looked down and threw the apron onto the couch. We had to get on the bus to get to the mall. We ran into each store that Maddie or London might go in.

"This is hopeless, we've been running around for like two hours" Cody said

"It's not hopeless" I said spotting the only store left "I see it, I see them" I said running into the store. Two girls were sitting in chairs, one had long blonde hair and the other brown. As I got closer I realized it wasn't Maddie.

"Oops, well, I feel stupid" I said

"Is this a new feeling?" he asked

"Shut up, Cody" I said walking towards the cashier. "Hey Pete, has Maddie came in today?" I asked

"Yeah, Z, she came in like twenty minutes ago. She had her nails done and was with London." Pete said

"That means she got a manicure, if she got a manicure then she would have to get a pedicure too, which means she'd go back to the Tipton afterwards. Cody, we have to go" I said turning around

"Ok, to the Tipton" he said

We had to walk through the rest of the mall, and run for three blocks in the rain, just to get to the bus stop.

"Zack, next time you have us go to the mall, to look for Maddie. We better find her" he said shivering on the bus

"Don't worry, we're almost there" I said, we were about one block away, but that didn't matter. Cody was annoyed, I was soaked, and the bus was stopped by a train.

"Great job, Zack" he said

"It's not my fault" I said

"Well, this is just great, by now Mom's ready to cook, so I have to wait until tomorrow to perfect my Suite Tip. That's just my luck" he said

"No, having the girl I love at a hotel one block away, that I can't get to, a brother blaming me for everything, and a whole in the roof above me leaking water onto my head, is just my luck" I said

**Maddie's POV:**

We got a manicure, then went to my favorite store, then got pedicures, then went to the Tipton. When we got there, Zack was no where to be seen, Cody was gone, and something really good was on the stove of their suite. London made me go over there, to say hi, but no one was there but Carey.

"Have you seen the boys?" she asked letting us in

"That's what we were going to ask you" I said

"The only thing here when I got back, was an empty jar ,that used to hold one of Cody's many money savers, some sweet tasting food, and an apron on the couch. I thought they may have left to go hang out with you" Carey said, after hearing that I was getting worried.

"We have to find them" I said

"Wait, where's London?" Carey asked

"Over here" London said walking out of the twins room. "I found something, I found an empty jar, some sweet tasting food, and a radio that only plays one song" London says walking over to us

"What song?" I asked

"If I Had One Wish, Zack's been listening to it nonstop all day. When he woke up, he turned it on. Then he played some other songs then he played it again. He kept switching between other songs and that one, then he just played it over and over." Carey said

"Why?" London asked

"Because today is a very important day to him" Carey says

"Because it's the day he met me" I said, then a thought came into my head. "London, is your limo full of gas?" I asked her

"Yeah, why?" she said

"We have to find them, and I have a really good idea where they are." I said. We ran down to the limo, got in and rode to the mall again. We ran around for what felt like years with no success.

"This is hopeless" London said

"No, it's not, I see them" I said, I saw two blonde haired boys listening to music, as I got closer I realized it wasn't them. "Oops, my bad" I said. I walked out of the mall and stood around in front looking for them. I walked around a little with still no luck.

"Well, we can look for them later, let's go ride around and check the streets." London said, smartly. I didn't even know she could say smart things

"London, you are a geni… geni… ok, you said something smart let's go" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door of the limo. We got in the limo and I stuck my head out the sun roof. It was raining but I didn't care. I would call out their names with no answer. We rode around almost all of Boston and then London took me home.

"Let's hope they came home already" London said as I stepped out the limo.

"Let's, I just hope they're safe" I said closing the door, and walking in. "I'm home" I yelled walking upstairs.

"Maddie, you have visitors" My mom said pointing towards my room. I mouthed out the words who and she replied with guess. I rushed upstairs, to see…


	4. You Kept That

**Chapter 4: You Kept That**

**(A/N: Just to let you know long chapter)**

**Maddie's POV:**

I ran to my room, opened the door, and saw two muddy people sitting on the extra bed in my room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them

"Well, it's a long story, that involves rain, getting kicked out of the hotel, and a train" one muddy figure said

"Wait, Zack, Cody" I said finally realizing who they were

"Finally, for a second I thought it'd take you all night to realize who we are" Cody said

"Ok, tell me the story" I said

"First, what happened to you?" Zack asked looking at my drenched clothes, messed up hair, and tired face.

"I'll tell you after I hear your story, so spill" I said

"Well, this morning I ran to the candy counter looking for you, Moseby said you were with London, so I went and got Cody and we went to the mall. We ran around for hours looking for you, and when we didn't find you, we asked Pete over at Red Splash, if he'd seen you. He said you got your nails done so I figured we'd go back to the Tipton and wait for you to return. It started raining, we got drenched, then the bus got stuck behind a train, we got even muddier when we tried to walk the last block, Norman recognized us and let us in but Moseby kicked us out. The bus wouldn't take us, so we walked all the way here, that's ten miles, in the rain, so we could talk to you and hopefully get clean." Zack said

"You walked ten miles in the rain, to talk to me, why didn't you just call your mom on your cell phone, and have her get you, or better yet, call Arwin and have him do something stupid to distract Mr. Moseby so you can sneak in." I said

"That's what I said, but no Zack had to talk to you today." Cody said, I couldn't help but smile, it was so sweet.

"Aw, that's so sweet" I said, I realized what I said and quickly covered it up by saying, "And seriously stupid, you could have gotten a cold, or got hit by a car, and died. Zack, you have to think sometimes. Don't just do something because it pops into your head. If you keep doing stupid things for no reason you will get hurt" I said

"But I do have a reason, I did it because two years ago, I met the most beautiful and perfect girl in the world. That girl was you. I had to talk to you, if I didn't everything I've been working for in the past two years will have gone down the drain. Maddie, will you please go out with me?" Zack asked, I was seriously fighting a smile, not one from laughing but because of how cute this was. Zack never gave up on winning my heart. Even though I've been turning down this whole time. The one and only time we kissed was a mistake and I really think he will never give up.

"Zack, I'm sorry, but I can't go out with you" I said, I could feel his heart sink, as if he had just been shot in the heart.

"Oh, well can you at least tell me what happened to you" he said sadly

"That's easy, do you want long or short" I said

"Short" Cody said at the same time Zack said "long" they glanced at each other for what seemed like years before Cody sighed and Zack motioned for me to begin.

**Zack's POV:**

After waiting for what felt like years, we just got off the bus. The train was like ten miles long so we just started walking the last block to the Tipton. We got on the right side of the street, then wham. Some guy running just knocked Cody and me over. We fell into the mud, and the guy kept running. It turns out the cops were chasing him, how'd we know. Well, they knocked us down too. We must have fell into the mud like twenty times before the rain started to lighten up and we reached the Tipton. Some car speeding finished up the muddy look we had by splashing us even more with mud. We walked to the door, and saw Norman

"Hey Norman, sup" I said

"Zack, sup" he said opening the door to the Tipton. We stepped inside and everything was as we left it. Moseby seeing us was disgusted and kicked us out. We said we stay here, and we pleaded over and over but he just wouldn't let us in.

"Great, now we're muddy, soaked, and can't get in. I'm doomed, why, why?" Cody said beginning to sob

"Stop being a wimp, we'll just go see Maddie" I said

"She lives like ten blocks away" he said immediately stopping the tears that were coming

"don't worry, we'll simply take a cab" I said

"Zack, news flash, there's a twelve mile train moving at a speed of like two miles an hour. We can't get to Maddie's in a cab" he said

"We'll walk then, getting to Maddie's and having her bring us over is our only choice. And if I get to talk to her in the process, it'll be fine" I said slyly

"That's our only choice, our only choice, what about calling mom, or Arwin, or Estabon, we have a cell phone for Pete's sake" he said, but I was already walking towards fen way park. He kept calling out my name but when he finally figured I wasn't going back, he ran to catch up to me. We walked for ten miles with much more luck then before, we didn't get splashed with mud and we just walked. When we got there I rang the bell, and Maddie's mom answered.

"Hello" she said opening the door

"hi, Mrs. Fitzpatrick, is Maddie home?" I asked

"Zack, is that you?" she asked, I nodded slowly "She'll be back shortly, come on in" She said stepping to the side of the door. Me and Cody walked in. "Why are you two covered in mud?" she asked once we stepped inside

"we were walking home and some guys kept knocking us over as they ran and then Moseby kicked us out, and then we got here" Cody said all in one breath obviously panicking. She gave him a paper bag and he started breathing into it. It was like the funniest sight ever.

"We just came here, to see if Maddie could help us get in, and I kind of wanted to talk to her" I said

"Well, go up to her room, she'll be back in a little bit, she called saying she'd be here a little while ago." She started to say leading us to the stairs "And boys, don't touch anything" she said as we continued to walk to Maddie's room. I stepped through the door and immediately felt like I was in heaven. The sweet smell that is Maddie filled the room. You could see pictures of her and friends on the wall. She had pictures of her and London taken from when they first came. Pictures of her and Corrie and Mary, her and past guys, but one picture caught my eye. It wasn't the one of all of us, our Tipton family but one picture far off where not many would notice if they walked in. It was a picture of me and her taken when she lost her memory. It was the same picture I had next to my bed. I got off the ground and walked towards it. I picked up the picture just as I heard a door close. I put it back and rushed to where Cody was seated. Then she came into the room. Her normally beautiful and perfect hair, drenched in water. Her outfit drenched in water with mud on there too. And she looked like she hadn't slept in days. She was all what are you doing here, and I was all it's a long story and she was all Zack, Cody. I told her today's interesting adventure then asked her out. She said no and then I was like what happened to you. And now I'm waiting for her to explain.

"Ok, I woke up got ready then went straight to the Tipton" She started avoiding eye contact with me and Cody "I said I needed the day off, and without question Moseby gave it to me. I went and got London and we went to the mall. Then got manicures and basically the whole spa treatment. We went back to the Tipton and she made go to you guys room. You weren't there, and Carey was worried. We took off to the mall once again to look for you, with no luck. I walked the streets around the mall for like twenty minutes then London was all let's look from the limo. I got in and called out your names from the sun roof"

"Wasn't it raining?" I asked

"Uh huh, then we gave up and London took me home. That's it" she said finishing up. She had as crazy of a day as I did. I put my hand on hers and she quickly pulled back.

"So, you were looking for me" I said smiling

"I was, I was looking for you and Cody. Ok, here's the plan. I'll go get some of my older brothers clothes for you two. You guys take showers, put on those clothes and we'll take you back once your clothes get clean" She said almost motherly, her taking control of the situation just made her look cute to me. The way she went from shy to controlling in like ten seconds was shocking but cool.

"Maybe you should change first" Cody said motioning to her clothes and hair. She quickly ran out the room. Like ten minutes later she walked back in wearing a big t shirt. She pushed us out the door of her room, closed it and after two minutes opened it again. She had changed into some jeans and a plain blue shirt. She looked stunning to me even though she was just in some lay around clothes.

"Zack, you can stop drooling and come in" She said, motioning to me, I realized I was staring at her outside the room. I quickly checked my chin for drool, which was actually damp and walked in. She simply laughed and sat down. Cody was first to take a shower, and that gave me and Maddie five minutes at least of alone time.

"Maddie" I said after I was sure Cody was in the shower

"Yes Zack" she said looking at me

"How come you have all these pictures in front but the one of us is in the back" I said coming out with it. She looked shocked and sat there for a moment thinking it looked like. She finally smiled and walked over to grab the picture. The picture that brought so many memories of the one time, me and Maddie truly were together. Whether she remembered or not.

"Zack, I keep this picture in the back, because…" she must have forgotten her pre planned speech "Because… this is a good picture of us but I ran out of room in the front, sorry." She said obviously lying.

"You're lying" I said

"No I'm not" she said not looking me in the eye

"Yes you are, you're not looking me in the eyes anymore. Besides, it's easy to tell when you're lying. You kind of avoid peoples eyes, you talk in a little bit of higher voice not many people can even notice, and most importantly, when you lie, your eyes start to change, they don't look perfectly hazel and carefree, they look as if your life depended on the lie, they look worried and distant. In your eyes I usually see the world, and happiness but when you lie, all I see is fear." I said, she looked frozen at that moment.

**Maddie's POV: **

He knows when I lie, he can tell by my eyes. He cares to freaking much, why can't he be like other guys and care less. It'd be a lot easier to turn him down everyday if he didn't act so sweet, or if he didn't pay attention enough to tell if I'm lying, or putting on an act. Care less, god. Why must the perfect guy be so much younger than me, this is like a bad thing. At first it was like one of those sweaters you get from that aunt you don't really like. The kind you want to get rid of, but for some reason it keeps coming back. Then after a while, that ugly sweater isn't so bad, and you feel bad for trying to burn it when you were roasting marshmallows. Zack, why do you have to make this so hard, do I like you? No of course not. I'm Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick, I'm sixteen years old, and I don't like Zack. Right, those thoughts kept running through my mind as I sat there. Before I could even speak, Cody walked back into the room, and Zack left.

**Cody's POV:**

I walked back into the room, and there sat Zack looking at Maddie, who in return was frozen in what looked like fear and frustration. Zack quickly left the room, and knowing him. He would tell me some bogus story later, so I took this as an opportunity to find out the real deal from Maddie.

"What the heck happened when I was gone?" I asked once Zack was gone

"A lot, Zack said he knows when I'm lying, and that my eyes change when I do. He mentioned the picture I keep in the back, out of view." She said still holding the picture. It was of too familiar to me, it simply shown her giving Zack a kiss on the cheek. He gave her a copy and told her to never forget that day, I guess she didn't.

**(A/N: I know, you don't want me interrupting, but just so you know. I wrote an episode called Cleverly Clueless and in it Maddie loses her memory, and Zack tricks her into thinking they're dating. They kiss, she gets her memory back, and plans a prank on him. In the end she still rejects Zack, but now has mixed feelings for him. That was the beginning of my series and after that they weren't all focused on Zack and Maddie. Although some were. Just thought you'd like to know where the picture came from and what the heck they were talking about.)**

"You kept that" I said


	5. So Close

26/08/2006 12:33:00

Chapter 5: So Close

Maddie's POV:

"Yes, sometimes I keep pictures from crazy experiences, like when we snuck into Jesse's room, or when we stopped the bulldozers, or when… I lost my memory, or when you guys spied on the sleepover. I keep reminders, and my blog" I said, I can't really tell him why that picture is over there, he'd tell Zack, Zack would bug me, then pretty soon people will think I really like Zack, and I don't need that, even if I do kind of like him.

"I've read your blog, Snoozeville." He said snapping me out of my thoughts

"Hey" I said

"You don't seem to have a picture from the fashion show, you know health and fitness week. You and London got obsessed with your weight. Or…" he says

"Just drop it, Cody. Why'd you come along with Zack?" I asked changing the subject

"He emptied one of my money saving jars and said he wouldn't blow it all off, if I went with him" Cody said

"Well, what were doing before he came to get you?"

"I was experimenting, I just made a new dish, called Suite Tip. Zack tasted it, then said let's go. I was going to work on it some more but with all the bad luck, there was no way"

"Hello" Zack says stepping into the room. He actually bathed, you could tell. His hair was wet, there was no dirt or mud in sight

"Wow, you actually bathed" I said jokingly as he walked over to us.

"Ha, ha, I say we play a game since we have a while until our clothes our done" Zack said

"What game?" I asked, knowing what game he would probably suggest

"No Spin the bottle" me and Cody said in unison.

"Ok, truth or dare" Zack said

"Alright, Cody can go first" I said

"Zack, truth or dare" Cody asked

"Dare, I'm not afraid to live on the wild side" Zack said

"Here's your dare, I dare you to get a stuffed animal and dance to classical musical" Cody said

"Um… I see no stuffed animals" Zack said stalling

"Here's one" I said grabbing the bear off the floor by my bed

"I don't hear any music" Zack said stalling again

"Sweet Symphony's, right here on the desk" Cody said grabbing a CD of classical music

"No radio, looks like I can't do this" Zack said giving one final attempt not to do the dare. But I was not going to miss this.

"I have a stereo right here" I said pointing to the stereo behind me. He finally gave up.

"I guess I have to do this, give me the stupid bear" He said holding out his hand. I gave him the bear and smiled. Cody put in the CD and was about to press play.

"Wait" I said quickly. I jumped off my bed and ran out the room, I came back in with a small camera. "Now you can press play" I said. Zack began to dance with the bear, while I recorded the whole thing. Cody and I were trying our absolute hardest to hold in laughter but we started rolling on the ground as soon as he was done. The song ended and Zack sat the bear down.

"I bet you didn't expect that" Cody said when he stopped laughing

"Ha, ha, ha, laugh it up" Zack said

"we can laugh now, and thanks to my little friend over here, we can laugh later" I said patting the camera in my hand. "Zack, you should take up professional bear dancing." I said sarcastically

"You two are so hilarious, Maddie, truth or dare" Zack said, I stopped moving. If I said truth, he'd ask me about my feelings for him. If I said dare, he'd either dare me to kiss him or go on a date with him or something like that. What should I do, I guess I'll say truth and hope for the best

"Truth" I said

"Ok, if I was three years older, would you date me?" he asked, I once again froze. That's the same question I asked myself yesterday, and I still don't know the answer. Yeah, I do, if he was three years older, I'd marry him. Can you lie in this game, we're not using a lie detector, but my eyes are a lie detector. I guess I have to tell the truth

"Maybe" I said

"You can't say maybe, either yes or no" Zack said

"Yeah, yes or no" Cody said, the boys look at each other and start chanting yes or no, yes or no, even my stupid brother joined in not even knowing what was going on.

"Lium, go away" I said to him, he simply walked into my room, and sat down next to the twins.

"Hey, boogar, welcome to the game" Zack said, they started chanting again

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, all three boys froze, mouths still open, hands still in the air. "Ok, the answer is yes, are you happy now" I said caving in

"I am" Zack said

"Me too" Cody said

"I'm not, I want to go run around but mom told me to tell you that the dweebs clothes are almost done. She also told me that you have to take tomorrow off to take me to the dentist" Lium said

"Great, why couldn't the braces be the end of it" I said

"Maddie, if our clothes are done, do we have to go?" Zack asked

"Sorry, but Carey would freak if you stayed here" I said

Zack's POV:

As I got threw the door for our suite, I rushed to the computer. Today was definitely one amazing day. I had to post my blog

_August 13th, 2006_

_Today was the craziest, I chased Maddie around in a mall for hours, got drenched in mud and water, and then danced with a teddy bear to 'Flight of The Bumble Bee'. The most amazing thing is, Maddie said if I was older she'd date me. Seriously if I had one wish I'd want to be sixteen. But as Cody says 'Wishes are hopes that have about a ten percent chance of coming true if that' or at least that's all I heard before I moved onto planet Maddie. I wonder if she's online so see ya later_

_-Zacksdaman_

I looked around online but no one was on, I went to and watched videos until I heard that special sound that meant someone singed on. It was Maddie, the perfect time too. I just watched videos from some kid that had pictures of me. I figure it's Agnes since there are pictures of me, Cody, and me and Cody. I had to talk to her, Maddie not Agnes

Zacksdaman: u there?

mysticMaddie: yeah; what cha up 2?

Zacksdaman: nm; u

mysticMaddie: homework; Cody doin yours

Zacksdaman: how'd u know

mysticMaddie: he always does yours; tell Cody he left his wallet

Zacksdaman: do I have 2

mysticMaddie: yeah

Zacksdaman: watevr, wanna go out

mysticMaddie: N-O that spells no

Zacksdaman: u comin to the party

MysticMaddie: what party?

Zacksdaman: Moseby throwin a party for some majic club

MysticMaddie: u spelt magic wrong; what kind of magic club

Zacksdaman: I think people who can see the future, and grant wishes, I cant wait

MysticMaddie: No 1 can grant wishes

**borned2shop has just signed on**

borned2shop: hi

Zacksdaman: sup; comin 2 da party

Borned2shop: what party

MysticMaddie: magic club party; ill go if u do

Borned2shop: k; Zack can u get me a candy bar

Zacksdaman: Maddie works there she can get it

MysticMaddie: ill be up in two

Borned2shop: two what

MysticMaddie: forget it, ill c u in two minutes with candy

**mysticMaddie has just signed off**

**Zacksdaman has just singed off**

If Maddie was headed to London's suite, than so was i. I got up and stepped out of the room. To my surprise, Mom was gone and Cody was once again cooking.

"Cody, where's mom?" I asked

"She had to go sing, you know that's the thing she does for work. Where are you going?" Cody asked

"To see London, I need to talk to someone and well, you're cooking" I said

"I'll come too, I want to see if I can find my wallet" Cody said. We left the room, and the elevator dinged. It opened and Maddie was in there. Cody took the hint and said he forgot something. He then left and I got in the elevator with the ever beautiful Madeline Fitzpatrick.

"Hey sweet thang" I said

"Hey Zack, did you tell Cody about his wallet?" she asked

"How come the first thing you think of is Cody, I don't come across your mind" I said

"Zack, you did cross my mind, but Cody needs his wallet" she said

"Well, I didn't tell him yet, Maddie, did you mean what you said in your room?" I asked

"Yeah, you'd be a great pro bear dancer" she said smiling

"I mean, what you said about if I was older, did you mean that?" I asked shyly

"um" she said putting her eyes on her shoes, "no comment" she said

"You have to tell me" I said

"Why should I?" she asked looking up

"Because, if you don't tell me I'll do this" I said pressing the button to stop the elevators movement.

"Zack, press the button" she said

"Not until you tell me" I said hand still over the button

"You press that button now" she said angrily, you could tell her anger was rising but also her fear.

"There are only two ways that I'll press that button, one you tell me, or two you kiss me" I said smiling

"I have two things too, one no way am I kissing you, and two press the stinking button" she said angrily

"Kissy, kissy" I said to her, she almost smiled but instead she put her hand on mine. I felt a tingle go through my body, she moved my hand over and held it in hers. She moved in as if saying I could kiss her, our faces were two inches apart when she quickly pressed the button and stepped back. I almost cursed but watched what I said. She smiled and kept her hand over the button until we got to the penthouse. So close, I was an inch away from a real kiss with Maddie. Stupid me


	6. A Mysterious Picture

26/08/2006 12:33:00

Chapter 6: A Mysterious Picture

Maddie's POV:

I tricked Zack, we leaned in as if to kiss, then I moved my hand and pressed the button. I got out and was happy as ever. I almost had to admit my feelings, or worse than that kiss him. If I did, who knows what would have happened. I could have kissed him passionately, or could have not kissed him, I like the second one better. I rushed and got London's attention. I ran in closed the door and locked it.

"Zack is so annoying" I said falling down on a couch in her room

"Zack, ew, what's up, did you actually kiss him" London says

"No, I will not kiss Zack, he is so Zack, I need advice. At the mall I saw a cute guy" I say

"One cute guy, oh, spill" London says

"Ok, his name Jake Ryan. He has big blue eyes, blond hair and is the cutest ever. I just wish he actually noticed me"

"Just call him"

"I don't know his number" I said in defeat

"Check my phone book, maybe it'll be there"

"ok" I happily said, I skipped over to her phone book and flipped through. I saw like twenty two hundred names with hearts, obviously guys London liked. Then I saw Jake Ryan and ran to the phone. I called and the cutest voice was heard. We talked and he asked me out.

"I got a date for Friday" I said to London excitedly

"Yea, now all I have to do is make sure you don't look like a hot mess" London says

"OK, wait what does this mean?" I asked

"It means I'm giving you a makeover" London said. We were busy for a while fixing my hair even though my date wasn't for another day. Zack never came in so I guess he gave up

"_ding dong" _went the bell and all I could say was or not.

"Hey Zack" London said opening the door.

"Hey, Maddie, I was wondering if maybe you'd be my date for the magic ball tomorrow, and if you say no then can you at least not laugh if I tell some people that I dumped you after one incredibly weird day" Zack said

"Zack, I can't go with you" I said

"I knew it, I'm going to leave now" he said turning, he was going to walk. He took two steps. "Here I go walking towards the door" he said dramatically taking a pause for dramatic effect and taking a few steps forwards. "After almost spilling my heart out to the woman I love" he took another pause "I'm getting closer to the door, still hoping she'll give me a chance" I laughed at his goofiness and then did something stupid. **(A/N: Zack did what Lilly did in the first episode of Hannah Montana, remember)**

"Just shut up and go already. I'm not going with you, I already have a date" I said very harshly

"Ok, I was just saying, well, whoever that guy is tell him he's lucky" Zack said going through the door. He was so sad, part of me wanted to run up and hug him and say I was sorry. The other part of me wanted to laugh at him for thinking I'd go on a date with him. The thing is which side wins.

Zack's POV:

Whoever said 'It is better to have loved and lost than to never love at all' was an idiot. Maddie just dumped me again, she'll never give me a chance. And after all I've done for her. Whenever a guy leaves her heart broken, I'm there to be her fall back guy. She always has a shoulder to cry on, to bad she never cry's tears of joy. Does she know how many shirts of Cody's are ruined now. I bet she doesn't. Maddie will no longer be in my thoughts, I have to test myself. If I can go two minutes without thinking of Maddie, then I'll be ok. I thought walking towards my locker. I opened my locker and the first thing I saw was her. A picture of her working at the candy counter. This one was from when I first came. She still wore that yellow and green uniform then. After that I had a picture of her and me, she was holding me down and Cody was trying to brush my teeth but I cut him out so now it looks like she's trying to kiss me. So many memories, the only picture I don't recognize is one I found one day. It's Maddie and she's smiling but I don't remember taking the picture, I don't remember it at all. I wonder where that one's from.


	7. Yeah Right

26/08/2006 12:33:00

Thank you all for waiting, I'm so sorry it took me forever to update, but I was working on my other stories, and I had to work on the next chapter of this too. But here's chapter seven or the wish chapter

Chapter Seven: Yeah Right

Maddie's POV:

Friday is finally here. I just got ready with the thanks of London. It took three hours before London said I was ready, and I'm glad we took the time. Zack hasn't talked to me since yesterday, I hope he's not still mad. Well, time to meet my date. I was walking past the candy counter when I saw an envelope. I had a feeling as to who it was from so I ignored it. I saw another one on the couch addressed to me, then one taped to the chandelier, on the table by the vase, even the girls bathroom. Finally I picked one up, and opened it.

_Dear Maddie,_

_Today I was trying to avoid you, but you wouldn't leave my thoughts. I tried to push your picture out of my head and look I succeedd succeeded. One picture I couldn't remember though. Can you tell me when this picture is from thanks._

_Zack (your personal fall back guy; who really deserves a kiss on the lips)_

Taped in was a picture of me, I was smiling and by the outfit I was wearing it must have been big. But the more I looked at the picture, the more confused I gotten. The pictures date was two weeks ago, and the picture was taken at the fanciest restaurant in town. I could tell because the corner of the sign was hanging in. I haven't been to Sizzlin' Sally's in two months, how could this be? He must have just copied and pasted my picture on to a picture of the restaurant. Wait, I don't have a dress like that, neither does London. Ok, I'm officially creeped out.

"Hey, Maddie do you recognize the picture?" Zack asked walking over to me.

"Nice try Zack, now where did you get this, have Cody make it on his laptop" I said

"No, I found it in my room, it was in the box I made for pictures of us. I swear I'm not lying" he said

"Oh, then how come neither of us recognize the picture?" I asked expecting him to come clean, but no such luck.

"I don't know, maybe it's from the future. I mean it's true that people can time travel. I mean how else can we explain mini corndogs, they are so not of this century" he said as I started walking away.

"Zack, no one can time travel" I said

"Maybe not now but in the future. I bet that's it, you're from the future. I bet that's why you won't go out with me. You didn't want me to find all your futuristic gadgets, well don't worry. I'll make sure no one miss-uses them. But me" he said, I couldn't stop myself from laughing at that comment.

"that's it Zack, you finally figured it out. I only didn't date you because I'm from the future. It may seem as though I'm sixteen but really I'm fifty-six" I said trying to keep a straight face

"You are one hot fifty year old, wait a second, you're joking aren't you?" he said

"No, I'm telling you the absolute truth" I said sarcastically

"I bet you didn't even have a date tonight" he said

"Yeah, I did. Jake is coming pretty soon. Shouldn't you be in there" I said pointing towards the ball room

"Ok, I'm going, but when your date doesn't show up, I'll be in there. But I hope you hurry, I may have a new girl by then" he said smiling

"Oh, I hope not, it'll just kill me, Zack, please don't find another girl. I'll just die, I guess I should leave the star basketball player of Franklin Wright High School and spend the night with you" I said dramatically

"Really" he said excitedly obviously not catching the act. Before I could speak, Jake did

"Great, you just dumped me for him" Jake said

"Jake, its definitely not what it looks like" I said

"Yeah it is, Maddie here wants to be with me, in other words you've been benched, hit the showers" Zack said, he then sniffed the air near Jake "seriously, hit the showers, did you throw on some clothes after practice and run here" Zack said

"I don't need this, I'll just go find some other girl to take to the city game" Jake said starting to walk away.

"Jake, I'm not going out with him, I don't even like him. He's thirteen" I said trying to get him to come back. But he took it the wrong way.

"Right, like he's thirteen, he's got to be like fifteen. And if he is thirteen, this is a new low. I've never been dumped for someone younger than me, actually I've never been dumped before. You are definitely off the Hottie list" he said leaving. Great, there goes my date and probably every other date for like the next few weeks, and it's all thanks to Zack. Zack!

"Zack!" I yelled turning around, I didn't see him though. He's lucky he got away.

Zack's POV:

After school I wrote Maddie note, I sent her the picture, I destroyed her date, and ran away before she could kill me. I know, I sound like a wimp running from Maddie but she is scary when she's mad. Maddie becomes mad die. You get her mad, you die. I ran into the ball room, but I knew I was only safe until she came in. I walked around for a while before settling in a booth.

"Would like to know your future?" a creepy person asked

"Why not" I said, he flipped over some cards

"Oh, according to the cards, you will be faced with a difficult decision that will change your life forever. This card says you will take a leap of faith and fall, this one says you will die alone, and" she started again

"What does this one say?" I asked pointing to a card

"That cute mime over there's phone number, he's not really mime" the lady said.

"Ok" I said getting up and walking away. That lady was weird. I saw a group of people all laughing around a booth. I made it through the crowd to see a guy that looked like any other person. He only had one thing, he had a picture n his hand

"Um… what's your gift?" I asked wondering what was going on

"I can grant wishes, and I know you have a wish" he said, how'd he know that. "It's written all over your face, and also I heard you earlier talking" he added, this guy's got to be a fruit loop "I am no fruit loop, I simply know, you don't trust me, wish and I will grant it, just to prove to all of you" I wish you'd shut up "That's your wish, I was thinking about this girl, the blond" he said giving me a picture, how'd he get it, it's the weird one "This picture is a gap, it wasn't supposed to be. There are two worlds, the world of reality and the world of dreams and wishes, you can live out your dream just wish for it" he said, I wish I was three years older so I could be with Maddie "Is that your wish" he asked

"Yes, that's my wish" I said

"Ok, when you wake up in the morning you will be in a different place" he said as Maddie walked into the room. I turned to watch her, she had calmed down and she didn't see me. I turned and everyone was gone, the crowd and the guy just vanished. I got up and left thinking of that sham of a wish.


	8. Day One

26/08/2006 09:33:00

Ok, I've decided to keep working on this one so I hope you enjoy, and thanks for being patient, oh and if you'd like to know the story gets juicier with every new chapter, or at least Maddie's section does

Chapter Eight: Day One

Zack's POV:

I woke up the next morning feeling strangely different. I looked up, and noticed that I wasn't in my suite. I was in a big room, it had pictures of me everywhere. All it was, was me in basketball pictures, me and Cody, and me and a bunch of girls. I didn't see one of Maddie. I jumped up and ran to the mirror on the closet door. I was surprised to see that I looked like a sixteen or seventeen year old. I smiled as I flexed my muscles and just watched myself. Then I got up and left the room. I opened the door revealing a large house, I was shocked when Cody walked up to me.

"Z, man, we got to go, the big game is an hour" he said

"What game?" I asked

"The biggest game of the year, don't tell me you forgot. The big game against the Foothill team" Cody said

"Foothill?" I said completely confused

"Yeah, they're only the best team in Pleasanton" he said walking past me

"Pleasanton, as in Pleasanton California" I said

"You can't tell me you forgot, our team is going to crush the Foothill team, go Amador" he said closing a door to what I thought was his room. This house was huge, I started walking down the hall. I saw awards for singing, basketball, baseball, and pretty much every other sport imaginable.

"What the heck is going on" I screamed

Maddie's POV:

I woke up feeling like a large wait was lifted off my shoulder, I had this feeling like I was losing someone but I couldn't think. I thought of someone who was cute, blond, and muscular. I saw some really cute guy in my dream and for some reason I thought I knew him.

"Madeline" I heard my mother yell, I moved the eye covers on my eyes and saw the most beautiful room ever. It was all pink, I had awards for singing everywhere, I was brilliant. I got up and walked out, it took me about ten seconds to realize this was my home. I was looking around and suddenly the memories of sixteen years rushed to me. I walked down the stairs singing and then right before my eyes I saw Mr. Moseby in my house.

"Moseby?" I said confused

"Why hello Madeline, Ms. Tipton has requested your presence at her ball." Mr. Moseby said

"What's this one for?" my mom asked

"This one is for the anniversary of her getting control of the apple company" he said

"Mom, where's Lium?" I asked searching for my little brother

"Who's Lium, Madeline, it's just you, me and your father here. That's the way it's always been" my mom said, I was confused that she was saying I no longer had a little brother. But I just thought that hey, no bro to bug me any more

"Madeline, I need you to take the hummer limo today, the gas company just won't give in so I have the limo" my dad said

"I'm fine with that" I said walking over

"Ms. Tipton has also asked if you could show around one of her guests for the week, it's very important, and she simply can't find the time between managing her Beauty Salon and her many business'" Mr. Moseby says

"Ok, who am I showing around?" I asked

"No one special, just Lucas" my mom said

"Lucas as in Lucas Grabeel, OMG" I said excitedly

"You act like this is your first time meeting him, he'll be here in ten" Mr. Moseby said walking away

"Wait, Lucas Grabeel, the Lucas Grabeel is coming here in ten minutes, what am I going to wear?" I asked

"Don't you know, you had Jeffrey put out your clothes for today, they're in the main closet" she said

"Um" I said not knowing where to go

"Robert, show her to her closet while I go get ready" she said walking away, my dad lead me into a giant room. It was identical to the closet of London, I was speechless

"This is my closet" I said

"One of them, now hurry and get ready darling" he said giving me a quick kiss on my forehead and leaving me in the room. I quickly ran to the outfit I liked best and put it on, I was going to meet a movie star, then again, wait, I've met tons of movie stars.

(A/N: if you didn't notice, Maddie is practically arguing with herself. The Maddie of the dream world is working with the real Maddie we all know and love, the dream Maddie is like London, only smart and not as selfish, she's going to be less of the Maddie we know in the next chapter, she's a little out of character but the Maddie we know and love will return shortly, I mean I have to stay true to the plot and the show. Give me something after reading, a review or a cash donation would be greatly appreciated, if you have ideas or questions, or just think the story needs work tell me


	9. Celebrity Calls

26/08/2006 12:33:00

Ok, some of you maybe wondering why Maddie had to change well the answer is simple, if you want the nice answer read where it says one, if you want the other choice read where it says two

1.If Maddie were to stay the same, the story wouldn't be as enjoyable, for me at least, I think by making her OOC for awhile, people will truly appreciate her even more when she returns to normal

2.Maddie changed because I thought it'd be fun to have her more like Ashley's other role, you know Sharpay, she's going to still be sweet, she won't be plotting against people or anything, but she will act like a brat sometimes and be OVERLY dramatic,

Well that's the end of my authors note here's the chapter:

Chapter Nine: Celebrity Calls

Zack's POV:

It took a while to figure out that the stupid wish came true. I was angry when I found out that Maddie was on the other side of the country.

"Mom, can we go to Boston?" I asked

"Why, Boston is so dull, if we went there the most exciting thing would be the hotel" my mom said

"I know, and the most exciting hotel is the Tipton" I said

"I heard of that hotel, the commercial had the worst singing I had ever heard, that heiress was singing" my mom said, wait, if London got the part in that because we weren't there what else happened, what else changed?

"Um… so can we go?" I asked

"Why not, my next tour isn't for a few weeks anyway" she said getting up and walking out of the kitchen, I was going to Boston, I was going to see Maddie, life is great.

Maddie's POV:

I rushed downstairs and sat on the couch, then he walked in. his dirty blond hair flowing in the wind from outside, he walked up to me with a sly smile on his face.

"Why hello, Madeline" he said

"Hi" I said lamely, why was I so nervous, it was only Lucas "Call me Maddie" I added

"Ok, Maddie, what are we doing today?" he asked taking a seat next to me

"I don't know, I had no plans" I said

"Oh, you're so modest, you always have plans, it's harder to make an appointment to see you then it is the president" he said

"Well, I've cleared everything for today" I said

"Then how about you and I go grab a bite to eat" he said holding out his hand I nodded and we walked out the door, but before we left I heard my parents say something

"Those two look so cute" my mom said

"Yeah, but she doesn't take him seriously remember" my dad said, that was the last thing I heard, why wouldn't I take Lucas seriously? I mean, why would I, he's so childish at times, and his dancing could use some work, the only thing he has is looks and without his make-up team he doesn't have those, now I remember Lucas Grabeel is so not on my hot list, or is he?

"Maddie, we're here" Lucas said opening my door

"Oh, where are we?" I asked

"Just your favorite place, I thought you'd enjoy going to the Tipton Restaurant, you always did like the food here" he said which made me smile

"Well, good choice Grabeel" I said stepping out he gave me a small smile, the meal went well, and surprisingly I loved every second of it. After eating we walked around a park, went to a taping of a show, and then ate again.

"Today was different" he said when we arrived at my house

"Yeah" I said

"I mean this time you actually seemed to enjoy yourself" he said "Usually you like seem bored or annoyed or" he stopped my finger over his mouth

"Just shut up and kiss me" I said annoyed, he gave a sly smile and kissed me, it would've been perfect that is if my mom didn't open the door and go aw

"See I told you" she said hitting my dad's arm

"Ok, ok, I was wrong" he said walking back inside, I blushed

"See ya, Luc" I said closing the door, I was kissed by Lucas Grabeel, I was embarrassed by my parents, I just remembered something I have a boyfriend uh oh.

No people, I know wht you're probably thinking but Maddie is no cheater, I just wanted a little something to happen for her side until Zack gets there, so why not have celebrities fighting over celebrities while we wait huh, well R&R, that means REVIEW AFTER YOU READ! Thank you for your time


	10. Complications

26/08/2006 12:33:00

**Happy Thanksgiving here is the next chapter, and yeah, I own nothing**

**Chapter 10: Complications**

Zack's POV:

I was so happy about seeing Maddie, I forgot I had to go to a game. I went and when I arrived I thought I died and went to heaven. The cheerleaders were so cute, the team looked all buff, and most importantly everyone was chanting Zack, Zack, Zack, it was like that dream I had only in the dream Maddie was drooling over me, but oh well. We ended up winning Fifty to Thirty. But when I got home mom dropped the bomb on my parade.

"We're not going" she said

"Why not?" I asked

"Because your father and I are getting a divorce and I don't think I can take a trip after that" she said

"Wait, a second you are just now getting a divorce" I said

"Yes, but maybe you can go next month" she said, a month without Maddie, I couldn't, I can't, I won't, I must see Maddie

"What if we maybe had a reason to go" I said

"Well, if we have a reason we can go" she says, I needed to think, I'm a freshman in high school, which means that Cody must be at what an twelfth grade level which means, bingo, I have to find Cody

Maddie's POV: **(I don't have myspace so forgive me if I'm wrong on anything ok)**

I completely forgot about my BF for a while, and when I did remember I didn't want to. Two really cute guys, who to choose? I decided to pick later so I went to myspace only to see that a person on London's Hottie list had updated their page. This person was new, his name was Z, I clicked on it and I saw the guy from my dream. He was muscular, dirty blond hair, and a breath taking smile, I just looked at his picture for a while and for some strange reason I felt like I knew him, I felt like he was something to remember or someone but for some reason all I got was that he was my age and whatever else was on his page. (for the way 'Z' looks, think a mixture between Lucas Grabeel and Zac Efron, keep Zac's eyes, Lucas' hair, and either body) I was about to check my e-mail when my cell rang, I rushed over and answered

"Maddie's cell, Maddie speaking, may I ask who's calling?" I asked

"It's Lucas" he said

"Oh hey, Luc" I said smiling

"I was wondering if maybe we could be you know put on hold" he said, I could feel my hearts sinking

"Why?" I asked

"I have this movie to do, it's this new Disney thing and well, it's being done in Utah and I have to go, so maybe we can you know put us on hold until I get back" he said

"And how long is that?" I asked getting annoyed

"About six months" he said quietly

"Six months" I yelled "No way, I wait for no man, even one as cute as you, bye Luc" I said hanging up, I started to cry slightly, then he called again and my anger rose, he called a total of twenty-seven times that night, so long farewell, good bye Lucas, I decided it was the best. I mean that way I could stay with my darling Ricky.

**Ok, ppl, I know the chapters aren't interesting but bare with me, if you think I should just show Zack getting there, in the next chapter then tell me, don't eat too much turkey**


	11. Problems and Solutions

**here is the chapter, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: of course I own The Suite Life, and last night I was partying in my penthouse suite in Hollywood with Dylan Sprouse, Cole Sprouse, Cody Linley, Camilla Rosso, Brenda Song, Lucas Grabeel, Corbin Bleu and Rebecca Rosso, then Zac and Ashley came over and we talked Kenny into putting me in HSM2**

**(sarcasm intended)**

Chapter 11: Problems & Solutions

Zack's POV:

I found Cody, in the game room making out with some girl, at first I was thinking I should leave him alone, then I remembered I needed him to get to Maddie so I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to me with an angry glare

"Hey I need to talk to you" I said simply

"What the" he began then noticed the girl "Hey baby, I'll be back" he said standing up and walking out of the room "Ok, now what the heck do you want?" he asked

"I was wondering if you were still planning on going to Harvard?" I asked

"Maybe, I might go to Cal though" he said

"Well, don't you think you might want to check out Harvard before Mom goes on tour so you can make a choice now" I said

"Why not, can I go back inside now?" he asked

"Will you help me get Mom to take us to Boston?" I asked

"Yeah" he said

"Then go back to your date" I said

"Thanks man" he said rushing back inside, I heard him lock the door. I was finally on my way

Maddie's POV:

I was relaxing in a nice bubble bath when all of a sudden I heard A Dream is a Wish, which meant that Ricky was calling me.

"Hey babe" he said once I answered the phone

"Hey, so what are you doing?" I asked

"Calling you, want to go out tonight, I feel like Chinese or sushi" he said

"I love sushi, pick me up at eight" I said

"Eight on the dot, catch on the flip side" he said before hanging up, I put on my robe and walked into my room. I wasn't even there ten seconds before another interruption came to me.

"Madeline, Mr. Grabeel is on the phone" my maid Maria called to me

"Well, tell him I'm not in or something you have to enough brainpower to do that" I said

"Sorry, Mr. Grabeel, but Ms. Fitzpatrick is not in right now, she's in the bathroom it may be a while" said Maria I was angry so I grabbed the phone

"What Lucas make it quick" I said glaring at the now smirking Maria

"Ok, I'm sorry I even thought that, I have a plan for you, how about you join me in the filming, come with me please" he said

"I can't come with you" I said simply

"Why not?" he asked

"I have a boyfriend sorry, it's not acceptable to leave the state when you have one to go off with some guy" I said

"Oh, well bye" he said

"Wait, um, what if I were to break up with my boyfriend" I said, ok, think about this people, Lucas Grabeel hello, I'll take my chances

"So, you'll go with me, I mean that's six months" he says

"How about I meet you down there in a few weeks" I said

"Ok, can't wait, later Maddie"

"Later Luc" I said hanging up, my two-way went off right after "Why does everyone want to call me now" I asked angrily answering the phone

"Maddie, can you help me, I did something wrong with the planning at the hotel and please" London says

"Be there in ten" I said hanging up, this is going to be a long week.

**Ok, just as a head's up Zack comes in like two chapters, the next one is kind of short because it's simply a filler, like this one but after that they are true interesting things. Oh, and for those of you who review I have a question, why do you think I mentioned Lucas and the movie, it's not just for kicks it's actually a part of the story, so remember that**

**A213**


	12. I Believe You

**Here is the chapter**

**Disclaimer: "I just wanted to smell her"**

Chapter 12: I Believe You

Zack's POV:

After Cody's date left we went venturing for mom. But in this giant house, it takes forever to find someone. We searched my room, his room, the office, the kitchen, the den, the lobby, her room, her closet, the garage, the dining room, the family room, the music room, the sports deck, and the party room.

"What do you mean by not passing?" I heard someone yell, of course it was mom on the phone, "I'll talk to Zack about this" she said raising her voice on Zack, indicating she wanted me, before hanging up

"Mom, before you yell at me, or whatever, Cody has something to say" I said pushing Cody forwards

"I want to go check out Harvard, we can go to Boston and check it out before your tour begins. I mean it would be a trip for me, a vacation for Zack, and a relaxation trip for you, I heard they have some pretty great masseuses in Boston" he says, a smile comes to her face.

"Ok, we'll go, but I want one of you to book the hotel, I hear the St. Mark is pretty good" she says

"No" I scream, they look at me oddly "Um, the St. Mark is so over played, we should go to the Tipton, I hear the hotel is pretty good, hosting competitions, and I also hear the staff is like family" I said

"We'll go to your little hotel, but only if you can explain how you got a F on your math test" she says

"I wasn't myself, I'll do better next time" I said, she sighed

"We leave in two days, pack and make the reservations" she said before waving us off, as soon as we got out the door Cody was ready.

"What have you done with my brother?" he asked

"I am your brother, but not from this world, you see we live in a world, where we are only like thirteen years old, and we live in Boston, at the Tipton because Mom is the headliner, and at the Tipton is the most beautiful girl in the world, and we are going there so I can meet her again and finally be with her because that was my wish" I said

"Ok, let's just say for one second I believe you, where was I in all of this mess?" he asked

"You were my smart brother, you were always there to help me get out of trouble, you had a secret crush on London Tipton, and always followed the rules" I said

"This goes against my better judgment, but I believe you Zack, I'll make the reservations you go do something" he says to me, I spent the rest of the day wondering around trying to figure out something to do. But every second I closed my eyes, I saw Maddie's brilliant smile, I wonder what she's doing right now, whatever it is, it's probably something smooth and sophisticated.

Maddie's POV:

"I hate this" I yelled

"I thought you said you turned off the machine" London said walking into the flooded laundry room

"I did but I put in too much soap and it was still bubbling" I said

"At least we aren't wearing white" she says

"Could this get any worse" I said dramatically before slipping on some soap and falling down "ow" I said, glaring at London who was now laughing at me

"How does the floor feel?" she asked

"I don't know, you tell me" I said bringing her down. From there it became a full out battle of throwing bubbly foam at each other. Yea

**There was the chapter, sorry for the wait and review, tell me what you thought. Was it the worst thing you ever read, the best, the strangest, what'd you think?**

**(IBTB)**


	13. Tipton Outreach

**You can thank my friend for the fact that I actually updated, you can blame me for the lame author's notes, and you can blame the people who didn't review for the long wait… or you can blame me, which ever one helps you sleep at night.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and that's the way it'll always be**

**Chapter 13: Tipton Outreach**

The next two days flew by really fast for young Zack, one moment he's typing his blog, the next he's getting on a plane flying across the country to see the love of his life.

"I am never riding on a plane again" Cody says dramatically as they walk into the airport

"Stop being a baby, come on I can't wait to get to the hotel" Zack says walking towards baggage claim so they can get their luggage. Meanwhile, across town at the Tipton.

"What do you mean you double booked?" London asked angrily

"I must have messed up and put two groups in the same suite" Maddie says

"Do we have any other open rooms?" London asks

"I just checked, no, the Martin's and the Martinez's are both booked for room 2300" Maddie says

"Whoever gets here first gets the room, and the other group, I'll have to give their business to the St. Mark" London says

"What if we were to call it a special out reach, and they stay at the guest house on my property" Maddie says

"I couldn't ask you to do that, Maddie"

"I have to, it's my fault in the first place, and if they need a ride I can always have my chauffer take care of it, think of it this way, you get the business without the hassle of dealing with them"

"Maddie, I can't"

"London, shut up, I'm doing this no questions asked just send them over to my place when they arrive and um, I'll deal with it from there" Maddie says walking away.

"You have been upgraded to our special out reach program, you get to take the Tipton full service to a whole new level" London says

"Cool" Cody says nodding

"My close friend will be helping you, Estabon" London says yelling Estabon, soon enough a man in a suit runs up

"Yes, London" he says

"Estabon, we have these guys for a new program, accompany them to Fitz" she says

"Yes, ma'am, but why?" he asks

"Long story, explain later" she says to him, before turning back to the Martin's, "Ok, so follow Estabon and soon enough you will be at your residence for your trip"

They follow Estabon and find a limo waiting outside. Getting inside, Zack and Cody almost faint.

"a plasma TV, a hot tub, apple cider, and a karaoke machine, this is not a car, this is heaven" Zack says

"I thought so too, until I saw the special limo" Estabon says

"There's a better one" Zack says

"Oh, most definitely" Estabon says

"So, who's mansion are we staying at?" Cody asks

"Oh, that is a surprise" Estabon says. The ride was silent other than the sound of the twins playing the X-box 360 on the plasma.

"Excuse me, we have arrived" said the driver

"Follow me" Estabon says, they follow and walk down a long walk way.

"I have told you I need to be staying in a classy suite, not some dump, cancel it Diegarmo, I'll book it myself" says a voice, Zack recognizes from anywhere

"We're at Maddie's place" he says surprised

**I'm updating again sometime this week, I had a laspe of ideas for this story and to be honest I totally forgot I even had this story online until like my friend pointed out today that I hadn't updated my TSL fic in a while. So, I feel bad about that and will work on my updating problem… or I'll just leave you readers in the dark until you review the story. I like my second choice better, so review.**

**(IBTB)**


	14. The Beginning Of A Beautiful Friendship

**Here you go chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I have told you already I own nothing**

**Chapter 14: The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship**

"Hello everyone welcome to…no way" Maddie says, her eyes widening as she sees Zack

"Madeline, I hate to say this, but I must leave" Estabon says

"Yeah, sure whatever" she says eyes still on Zack, "Do I know you?" she asks

"Maybe, Zack Martin" he says

"The name doesn't ring a bell but the face does, hm, do you have a myspace?" she asks

"Who doesn't" he says

"you're Z, that's where I know you from, sorry, where are my manners Madeline" she begins

"Madeline Fitzpatrick, age sixteen" Zack says

"Yeah, um, follow me" Maddie says

"It seems like that's all we do today" Cody mumbles, they walk around and the view was amazing. Fountains, meadows, romantic looking little stands around the place, it seemed as though they had just stepped into a movie perfect home (LOL).

"Correction this is heaven" Zack says

"And if you have any questions ask either Gretchen, Tina, or myself" Maddie said wrapping up her little speech, just as two Swedish nannies walk up **(picture the nannies Jackson hired in the Hannah Montana part of That's So Suite Life)**

"Huba, huba" Cody says, before leaning over near Zack, "Dude, thank you for forcing me to come here" he whispers

"Thank you for talking mom into it" Zack whispers back

"Thank you for your cooperation, and I hope you have a good time here, if you want you may join my family for dinner in the main dining hall, if you need instructions on the way there, simply look on the map inside your home" Maddie says starting to walk away, but of course Zack stops her

"Um, this may sound forward, but think you can give me a tour?" he asks,

_Please don't say no, please don't say no_ thought Zack closing his eyes

_Breathe, Maddie, what happened to Lucas, or Ricky, well, I'm not technically dating Lucas, and this is just a tour, I should say yes, shouldn't I _thought Maddie.

"Madeline, urgent call from Ms. Tipton, something is going on with the check in desk, everything is messing up, she needs some help" says one maid, Maddie mentally curses the Tipton for having problems, before turning to Zack,

"Rain check on the tour" she says to him

"Fine by me" he says, she smiles before following the maid out. Zack watches Maddie as she walks away, thinking _This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship, and a whole lot more_

**Does anyone even care about this story anymore? I mean I barely ever get reviews, it's like I don't know what people are thinking anymore. I think I might drop this if I don't egt more reviews, what do you guys think? _(PS. That's the cue to review)_**

**(IBTB)**


End file.
